


(Not) A Delicious Dumpling!

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, G/T, M/M, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, it was only a matter of time, safe vore, slight angst, turns to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: After a magical accident, you find yourself in the path of the Avatar of Gluttony.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	(Not) A Delicious Dumpling!

You’d been witness to the last time someone had carelessly messed with the books in Satan’s room. He and Lucifer had ended up temporarily switching bodies, freaking everyone out in the process. Luckily, everything had worked out in the end, but you were afraid you would not be so lucky with your situation.

You’d borrowed a stack of books from Satan’s room (that is to say, you got Mammon to steal them without asking) in a frantic effort to pull an all-nighter for a quiz in Devildom History. Lately Lucifer had been praising you about how great of an example you were to his brothers, and you were kind of scared about how peeved he’d be if you suddenly dropped in marks. You’d made a big mistake, however, as one of the books once again had a curse on it. (Why were so many objects randomly cursed around here? Perhaps such was simply the nature of demons.)

The book had casted a hex on you that shrunk you down to about half the size of your D.D.D.. To add insult to injury, it had almost crushed you after the fact. And unfortunately, your D.D.D. hadn’t shrunk with you, since you’d had it over on the table while you were reading. And you could no longer reach that table, because you were now on the floor. 

You were starting to think your study session was not going to happen.

You made your way over to the door of your room, which you had thankfully not closed completely. You were able to squeeze through the small space between the door at the frame with little effort. Now, to find someone to help you...

Not Satan. He’d probably just step on you for taking his things. Lucifer would likely do the same, or maybe something even worse somehow. You briefly considered talking to Levi as well, but you got the feeling that he might try to dress you up like a figurine or something. That left Mammon, Asmo, Beel, and Belphie. Whoever you encountered first. 

You had a long stretch of hallway ahead of you.

***

After what felt like hours of trekking (but was probably more like 20 minutes), you saw someone emerge from their room down the hall.

Beel!

You waved your arms frantically and ran toward him. At the time, he was drawing closer to you. You were in such a hurry that you crashed into his foot. Thankfully, he noticed you instead of stepping on you. 

The world lurched as Beel snatched you up and brought you close to his face. 

“What’s that? Why would someone leave a dumpling out here?” he asked aloud, licking his lips. It was then that you’d noticed the familiar glossy state his violet eyes were in. You’d caught him looking like this many times before, staking out the kitchen to try and prevent him from eating all the food. Beel sleepwalked sometimes. And worse still—sleep-ate.

Oh no.

You squirmed in his hand, trying to get him to realize what he was doing.

“BEELZEBUB! It’s me! Not a dumpling!”

But he was already placing your tiny body into his mouth.

The demon’s lips closed around your legs, which he then pulled into his mouth with a quick slurp. Trapped now between Beel’s jaws, you cold feel his tongue tasting you, covering you in saliva. He let out a soft moan, still deep in his trance.

“Mmmphhh... ssho good.”

His tongue flipped you over and you panicked as you realized he was pushing you toward his teeth. You grasped tightly onto the muscle, and somehow barely managed to squirm out of the way of the grinding death trap to your side. 

Beel’s mouth was filling up quickly with saliva. Before you even had a chance to breathe after your brush with death, or call out again, the tongue you were grasping shifted. And it was far too slick for you to hold on.

Beel swallowed. Hard. The saliva drained away behind you, and shortly after, you could feel your legs following suit. Strong and *very well practiced* muscles dragged you downward. You frantically grasped upward at Beel’s tongue, trying to hold on, but your hands were slippery, like everything else. 

“No, no no no, BEEL! Stop!”

Instead, he swallowed again, forcing you all the way down into his throat. Peristalsis pulled you deeper, kneading at your body and making it difficult to breathe. Eventually, you hit Beel’s empty stomach with a splash.

This was the worst possible place you could be. Knowing Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, you’d be digested in minutes, maybe even seconds, leaving his stomach empty once again. You’d seen him eat and presumably digest inedible objects occasionally. There probably wouldn’t even be a trace of your clothing or bones.

Poor Beel wouldn’t even realize what he’d done. 

The thought broke your heart. That was the last straw. You started kicking up a fuss, determined to make it out alive, and as soon as possible. You punched and kicked at the stomach walls, only to have them clench tight around you. Curse his rock solid abs! 

Beel still didn’t seem to have noticed your predicament. You kept squirming, briefly wondering if he had ever eaten anything else alive. Beel was a kind soul, but you still weren’t entirely sure it was beneath him to pop something alive in his mouth, provided it tasted good, just to sate his hunger. He was a demon, after all. Would he even let you out if you did get his attention?

No. You were friends. Of course he would. 

Suddenly, Beel spoke up again, flooding you with relief.

“Wait, what’s happening? Oof, my stomach...” 

You could feel a new pressure against you, as if something was pressed up against Beel from the outside. If he said anything like “I’m hungry” with a stomach full of you, you would immediately flip your lid.

“Beel! In here!” you cried.

“Y/N? Where are you?” 

“I’m in your gut, stupid!” You gave another shove, hoping he’d be awake enough to connect the dots.

“Ow... In my... Why are you in my stomach? How did this happen?”

“I got shrunk by one of Satan’s books and ran into you. And you were half asleep. You ATE me, Beel. Now please, let me out before I die in here!” 

You felt Beel’s stomach tighten around you again. Despite the slickness, you were held pretty firmly in place.

“That might be a problem.”

“What? Why?!” You managed to force yourself to shout despite the pressure on you. “Just make yourself throw up or something!”

“I don’t throw up food that has gone down into my stomach. I don’t think I even could if I tried.” You remembered Beel had mentioned this a few times before, but at the time, it hadn’t been nearly as life threatening. You’d thought it was a joke, and now... 

You could feel Beelzebub’s heartbeat above you speeding up. He was probably just as worried as you were, though he was rather stoic and didn’t always show his worries in his tone of voice.

“But I’m not food, Beel. Try anyway. It can’t hurt.”

You were squeezed and thrown about as Beel doubled over, coughing and hacking, trying his hardest to get you out, but nothing worked. Eventually, you could hear him slump to the floor, breathing heavily. You fell, too, to the squishy bottom of the organ you were entombed in. 

“It’s no use. I can’t do it. I’m sorry...” 

You felt awful for Beel; even more awful than you did for yourself. This really wasn’t his fault. It was just how his body worked. You weren’t ready to give up yet, though. You gave Beel your best attempt at a belly rub to make him feel better (you knew how much he liked them, though you weren’t sure how it would feel from the inside). As you ran your hands over the soft ripples of his stomach, you spoke.

“It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to do this. I’m sorry for calling you stupid, too. It’s going to be alright. Let’s find someone to help us; I bet Lucifer will know what to do.” Beel moaned at the suggestion.

“Lucifer is going to kill me for putting you in danger. That’s not even an exaggeration.” You were pretty sure Lucifer WOULD kill Beel over this, but maybe once you were out you could convince him otherwise. You kept massaging Beel and added:

“We can deal with that later. I’ll stand up for you. Though, I won’t be able to stand up too tall... Anyway, he’ll definitely help me out, even if just for the sake of the exchange program.”

“Alright. Let’s go wake him up.”

***

“...And that’s what happened.” Beel sighed, having explained the situation. 

Lucifer was silent for a moment, and then spoke, a familiar edge creeping into his voice. 

“Were it any of our other brothers, I would assume this was some kind of asinine prank in poor taste, but seeing as it’s you, Beelzebub, and at this hour, I believe it. Come here.”

You could feel something push against where you laid, and you could hear Lucifer’s voice emanating from the spot, so you could assume he had put his ear up to Beel’s belly to hear you. As he did, it happened to let out a loud groan, almost as if in protest. 

“...Y/n? Are you still alive?”

“I’m okay!” you called out. “Just a bit stuck.”

“You’re not hurt?”

“No, I’m fine actually.”

“Then stand back. I’m going to cut you out.” The ”edge” had taken over Lucifer’s voice. He was definitely pissed, but this wasn’t fair! You didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Wait!” you cried. Beel’s organs had become very tense again, his body preparing for the upcoming disembowelment. You knew he wouldn’t fight back, either. You had to stop this now.

“It was my fault. I was the one who stole Satan’s books. Don’t cut open your own brother just because I did something stupid.”

“...You’re right. I did expect better from you, Y/N. I have an idea.” You could feel Lucifer’s head move away, and then his hand give a few quick taps to the spot it once rested. “I think I’ll leave you in there for a few more hours as punishment.” 

“Won’t Y/N die!?” Beel objected. 

“No. The curse they’re under is intended to be a deterrent to thieves, not a death curse. It’s supposed to make the victim too small to take anything. The purpose would be defeated if they were swiftly killed by being stepped on or something like that. They should be immune to any bodily harm until it wears off.”

“But if it wears off while I’m still inside—“

“It won’t. Come back tomorrow, and I’ll have Barbatos teleport you out. In the meantime, I’m going to have a good night’s sleep.”

There was no use arguing with Lucifer. You slumped to the soft, slick bottom of the sack you were in and stared blindly upward at the roof of what would be your new home for the next few hours. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow, then.” Beel said dejectedly. You felt him move to leave and let the swaying of his body relax you. At the very least, neither of you were going to die. You weren’t particularly uncomfortable, either. 

***

You waited until Beel had returned to his room and sat down (presumably, you couldn’t see). You felt him press his hand against you rather delicately before addressing you.

“Belphie’s out somewhere right now, which is probably for the best. I don’t know if I could face him right now...” You could understand. You’d rather it just be the two of you anyway. You pushed your tiny hands up to his, wondering if he could feel it at all through the layers of flesh. “Are you okay in there? I don’t know if there’s anything I can do if you’re not.”

“I’m completely fine,” you replied, and it was the truth. “It’s pretty comfy in here, actually. What about you, Beel? I’m more worried about you. I did kick you a bit, after all.” You were squeezed gently as Beel laughed quietly. 

“I don’t think anything you could do would upset my stomach.” He paused for a moment. “Actually, if anything, it feels really nice having you there. I don’t feel hungry at all. Is this what it’s like to feel full?” 

You couldn’t answer that. Instead, you started to rub Beel’s stomach walls again, hoping he’d find the feeling pleasant. You were starting to really appreciate the texture of your surroundings: it was warm and soft, and now that you weren’t in any danger, you felt extremely safe inside the demon you’d made a pact with. You ran your hands in large circles, over and over again, letting the repetition and quiet gurgling soothe you into almost a trance.

“That feels... really nice...”

You noticed in the darkness that you were slowly beginning to be able to see something. Beel’s stomach had a soft red glow that appeared when you rubbed it, almost as if it were blushing. You were glad you were hidden from sight, as you were certain you were blushing a bit too. It was probably some kind of magic to do with his being the Avatar of Gluttony. It didn’t make you feel uneasy or anything, so instead you just appreciated the fact you could now see a little. 

“I guess I can’t study anymore for that test tomorrow,” you complained. “Well, if I fail, I fail. There are worse reasons I could have failed it.”

“Wait, what test—“

Beel was interrupted by someone opening the bedroom door. You suddenly heard Belphegor’s voice, full of suspicion, question:

“Beel, who are you talking to?”

**Author's Note:**

> How’s everyone doing in quarantine? I’ve got some free time, so maybe I’ll write some more.


End file.
